Never Had a Dream Come True
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: This story has nothing to do with Digimon itself...I only used the characters...no more questions...enjoy! R+R as well!!! *CHPT.7 NEW!!*
1. A New Beginning, A New Crush

Author's Note: This is my first _serious_ fan-fic so be easy on me. The story has nothing to do with Digimon itself, kay? I'm just using the D-Ds. Some things will be changed about them...so just pretend this is a normal story and you had never heard of them before. This story will separated into short chapters so I can write and end a chapter easily. It is written in mostly Sora's point of view. No problem? Good...start reading and enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are mentioned in my story except maybe like Hioki and Sora's teacher etc.

Never Had a Dream Come True

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 1 A New Beginning, A New Crush

Sora Tachenouchi stood on the pavement, looking at her new school. She still can't get over the guy she liked at her old school. Can she face the new school now? She's been so obsessed with that guy that she couldn't think about not seeing him for more than three days.

Sora looked at her cousin who was with her, changing schools, she seemed to be fine. Of course, she wasn't obsessed with any guys. It was only her.

Ring!

Great, the first day of school starting now. Since their portables weren't ready, they had to go to the gym, sharing it with one other class. Her teacher was Mrs.Nassr. She was with her cousin at least.

They were sitting in groups of six. There were three boys, Michael, Taichi and Koushiro, also one girl named Mimi. Her cousin, Hioki sat beside her and the guy named Taichi sat across from her. The group seemed to be nice enough. Maybe it'll be a nice school year after all!

^*^*^3 weeks later^*^*^

She can't believe it. That guy! She can't say his name anymore. He lied! She had never been to his birthday party or even touched his face! How could she kiss him? She could scream at the thought of it. Even though her friends say to forgive him, she couldn't. Don't they understand the importance of her first kiss, geez. She'll never forgive him. Good thing she didn't see him on P.A. Day. That guy!

^*^*^3 months later^*^*^

They had move from the gym now. Sora stood on the portable. She had to admit to herself. She had fallen in love with Taichi Kamiya. Maybe not in love, but it is a totally serious crush. She had fallen hard.

Sora stood there, looking at Taichi playing tag. He might not look cute to anyone else with that haircut but he's certainly cute to her. He looks great to her. He hasn't been really nice to her, not that he's nice to any other girls, but maybe she likes him because he's so hyper. She has been so quiet these ten years, also these four months she hardly smiled or laughed. No wonder she didn't make any good friends other than Mimi.

"Sora! Come on! You want to play tag?"

Sora turned around and looked around for who spoke to her. It was Mimi. Sora shook her head. She was never active after she moved to Canada. She use to love soccer when she was still in Japan, but not now. She became quiet and still and calm.

"Sora!" whined Mimi.

She shook her head.

"Say something, Sora."

"No thanks," said Sora quietly.

"Okay then. Hioki, are you playing?" asked Mimi, questioning the girl beside her.

"Sure!" she answered happily, and they went away.

Sora turned back and watched Taichi playing tag.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Come on, admit it! You like Taichi, right?"

Sora shook her head.

Mimi placed her hands on her hips, "Sora..."

They were on their way back to the portable since they just had indoor recess.

Sora continued to shake her head.

"I'll tell Taichi, Sora if you don't say anything..."

Sora felt her cheeks burn...she started to nod her head.

"Oh no, Sora. You have to say it."

Sora whispered, "I...like...Taichi..."

"Hehe...ooh...can I tell Hioki?"

Sora shrugged her shoulders. Hioki is her cousin anyway. She wouldn't tell.

Mimi rushed forward to tell Hioki. She whispered into Hioki's ear. As Hioki listened, her expression became a surprised look. She looked at Sora and giggled. Sora walked past her into the portable.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The nosiest girl in class, Maddalen, stood in front of her. She told Sora, "Did you know that Taichi likes you?"

Sora hid her surprise and shook her head.

"Oh..." said Maddalen and went away.

Taichi likes her? She can't believe her ears. It's not possible is it? There are girls way better than her. Why her?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The guy named Jamie asked her, "Do you like Taichi? I know he likes you..."

Sora shook her head again.

There goes again...

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She hates rumours. They can be false messages. You can never trust them so she mustn't trust them. Taichi will never like her. Never! She knows that for sure.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Haha haha!"

Taichi stared at her. This was the first time he heard her laugh. She never laughed for what, half a year? She started to smile two months before but she never laughs. Now she's laughing at his joke? Amazing!

"Um...Sora?"

She stopped laughing, "Yes?"

"You just laughed."

Sora stopped . She laughed? Oh my goodness! She laughed! Because of Taichi. Wow! That's so cool. She smiled.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She has changed. She's out of the state of loneliness. She has become lively. She smiles, she laughs, she plays. All because of Taichi.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

Dear Diary,

I played with Taichi today! It was last recess and we were hanging around the portable. Hioki and I play-fought with him. You know like we hit him lightly and he hits back. It was so fun! I wonder, will we play again?

Sora

^*^*^End of Chapter 1^*^*^


	2. The End of the Beginning

Author's Note: Like I said before, this story has nothing to do with Digimon itself. Those ppl out there!!! You ppl have to R+R!! I'm not getting any reviews...come on...want to read more? R+R!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...want to though...everyone does...I own characters like some of Sora's classmates...teacher and Hioki.

Never Had a Dream come True

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 2

The End of the Beginning

She was getting way too obsessed. She wanted to get out of this quicksand., but she can't. She doesn't want to get any deeper. Every time he comes near, she feels excited. She always hopes that he would sit beside her. Every single second she gets deeper and deeper into the sand...

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Done!"

"Done!"

The two pairs of eyes looked at each other from across the room. Sora smiled. She won again. No matter how fast Taichi was, he could never beat her. The whole class was doing math homework. Taichi and her were competing with each other as usual.

Sora picked up her silent reading book to read. As she read, her eyes darted back and forth from her book to Taichi. She just can't get her eyes off him.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They finally moved spots! Now she was satisfied. She was sitting beside Taichi! Oh. How happy she was.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"You want to play a game of word chain?"

"What?"

"You know...like this..." Taichi wrote "fight", "telephone", and "elk" on a sheet of paper and showed it to Sora.

"Oh...that game. Sure!"

The two had finished their homework early as usual so they were finding something to do. Taichi suggested a word chain.

Sora wrote on the sheet "knight".

"Tick."

"Knock."

"Kick."

"Knob."

"Back."

"Knee."

"Eye."

"Elephant."

"Talk."

"Know."

"White."

"Elf."

"F_ck."

"Taichi!" shrieked Sora quietly.

"Okay, okay," said Taichi. "Calm down, I'll change it." He took an eraser, erased what he wrote and wrote "freak".

"Kid."

Ring! Lunch Time.

Taichi thrust the sheet of paper to Sora. "Here, you can keep it."

Sora smiled. Of course she'll keep it. She folded the paper with extra care. It'll be one of her precious memory of Taichi.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Her father was sick? Oh no! Her father had been working in Japan and he had fell sick. He's now in the hospital. Sora and her mother have to go back to take care of him. She'll have to leave early out of school then. Oh no!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was her last day at school. Her mom had brought her sister, Crystal to pick her up. Everyone was gathering around her sister, playing with her, a two years old baby.

"Crispy!"

At once, she knew it was Taichi. "Shut up, Taichi kay?"

"No! Crispy!"

"My sis name is Crystal! Not Crispy!"

"Haha! Crispy."

"Shut up!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

TO: nevahadadream@2die4.com

FROM: lucky_you_@playful.com

Hey Sora,

How's going there? Just to tell you about our last day of school. You had no idea what you just missed! We had water fights! Can you believe it? It was after school of course. You should see us! Each one of us holding a water bottle, ready to take revenge. Taichi dropped a whole bottle on me and Mimi. We were soaking wet. Good thing we had jackets! Otherwise we would have gotten into trouble, big time! Hope everything's fine!

Miss you,

Your cuz, Hioki

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sora looked at the e-mail Hioki sent. She missed playing with Taichi. She missed him, period. She wondered, "Am I going to be with Taichi next year, will I play with ever again?"

*^*^*^Flashback^*^*^*

Snow dropped from the sky slowly, making the surrounding area into a white playground. People ran all over the place, some making snowmen, and some playing tag. The scene dropped towards three girls chasing a boy.

"Taichi, you idiot get back here!" shouted a long-haired girl.

"Yeah, cuz! Don't run so fast!" shouted another black-haired girl.

"Whatever Lisa! Yo, Veronika, you're slow, for my cousin!"

The other girl who was chasing him as well finally shouted. "Shut up, Tai! And slow down! We'll catch you!"

The two girls stopped, looking at Sora. "Ooh...Tai eh? When did you started calling him that?"

She blushed, "It's nothing. It's just a name."

"But nobody calls him that, especially girls," said Veronika, empathizing the word "girls".

"So?" Sora avoided the question and ran towards Taichi, letting the game of tag go on.

*^*^*^End of Flashback^*^*^*

__

Dear Diary,

I haven't written for a ling time. I just read an e-mail from Hioki. She told me about water fights, with Taichi. Oh, I want them too. Now she reminded me more of Taichi, made me miss him more. I wonder if we'll be in the same class next year?

Remember the time we went to watch the musical "Oliver"? It was at night and we had to dressed up all fancy. I wore a black dress that sparkled. It was the only time I saw Taichi all dressed up. To me, he was always, um...an athlete. A guy who never cares about what they wear as long as they can run in them. After that time, I realized there are more sides to him. He was sooo cute! I still remember how he looks...it was so perfect. Too bad I didn't sit with him.

I miss Taichi.

_Sora_

*^*^*^End of Chapter 2^*^*^*

Other stories I've written: Impossible Love

Lost Love

PPL...R+R!!!


	3. Confusion

Author's Note: How do you like the story so far? If you have any comments please tell...okay? You have to R+R!!!!! I'm currently having writer's block...so don't expect much from me...but still...R+R!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...want to...but no...well...I do own Sora's classmates, teachers and Hioki. No more....

Never Had a Dream come True

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 3

Confusion

Sora looked down the list of Mr.Nosworthy's class. There she was, Takenouchi, Sora. No Taichi Kamiya. Only a few people she knew from last year. She checked the other list, Mrs.Hunwicks' class. There it was, Kamiya, Taichi and Hioki, her cuz.

"Lucky her," Sora thought as she ran towards her new classroom. "She gets to be with Taichi..."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Yo, Sora!"

She looked around and found Tristen waving at her. "Come and sit with me!" Sora nodded as she jogged towards her new spot.

After the announcements, she asked Tristen, "Tris, you know all the people in this class, right?"

"Yeah...so?"

"Tell me their names. I want to know."

Tristen smiled, "No prob. Starting from the back row. That's Taylor, that's Byron, Lauren, Ara, that's Stanley, Yamato..."

Tristen's voice drained in but Sora did not listen. She felt something special about this Yamato guy. Somehow she thinks that..."Nuts! Am I already falling head-over-heels for another guy already?" though Sora.

"...that's Guilia. Got all of them?"

"Huh?" Sora realized she had tuned out Tristen's voice. "Nope, but I'll know sooner or later."

"Okay," replied Tristen. "Take your time."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Okay people. How are we going to do this skit?"

Sora stood with her drama skit group. There was Laura, Stanley, Robert, her and...Yamato. She spoke up, "Well since we were given the plot, it's easy. We start with people shopping, the thief comes in, and the guard comes and catches him. The end. Simple."

"Right. But who's going to do what part?"

"I'm not acting," said Sora, shaking her head. "I suck at it."

"I won't either. So we'll both be narrators," said Stanley.

"I'll be the robber!" cried Robert.

"Quiet! And I'll be the shopper," said Laura.

"We'll need more than one though. It's better," suggested Sora.

"Then I'll be a shopper and the security guard," said Yamato.

"Okay we got our parts. Let's write our script."

"Okay!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Yamato handed everyone a sheet of paper. "Here, I typed the script."

"Sora: One day Laura was shopping in a department store Stanley: All of a sudden Robert came in demanding money Yamato another shopper took a look at Robert and fainted...where's all the punctuation? Yamato..." said Sora.

Yamato raised up his hands, shaking his head, "Not my business. Edit all you want."

"Right," said Stanley, "we'll need a reason for Laura to be shopping."

"Clothes!" exclaimed Laura.

"Of course. For clothes," Stanley said as he wrote.

"For this line, what does Laura call the police with? We need something," said Sora.

"Cell phone obviously," replied Robert.

"Uh-huh. Over here, it should be Laura saw Robert coming towards her. It's better," said Stanley.

Sora pointed at two lines, "Who's going to say that?"

"I'll say the first, you'll say the rest."

"Kay, no prob. It should be Yamato comes running in over here."

"And slipped on laundry detergent. Here should be arrested him on."

"Gotcha, Stan. By the way, we need a better conclusion," said Sora. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah...I think," responded Stanley.

"Write it down."

"Okay, are we ready to practice yet? Come on! Move it!" exclaimed Yamato.

"Right! Let's practice, people!" cried Sora.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Today, Sora's class was watching the cartoon "The Secret of the NIMH", since they studied it in Language.

Sora sat between a row of desks with Yamato in front of her. No one sat beside her. Her best friends, Kathy and Monique, were in the other class, so she sat alone.

During the movie, Sora leaned forward to see the television more clearly. At the same time, Yamato leaned backwards. Sora froze in her spot. What's going on? She heard her heart jumped. Did she actually have feelings for Yamato? He is nice, she's attracted to him, but what about Taichi? What will happen to him?"

"Gosh, I'm confused."

"You're confused about what?" Sora looked up and her heart skipped a beat. It was Yamato.

"Nothing. I just thought of something. It's nothing."

"Oh, okay." Then he turned back to the television.

Sora sighed. This is getting complicated.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

Dear Diary,

I'm confused. I know that now I really like Yamato but I still feel attracted to Taichi. What is a girl to do? I feel really strange when I'm around them. Also I always wish to sit near them during things like mass or assemblies. How can I know whom I like better? What can I do??

I really hope the world of romance would be simple. All this complicated feelings are really messing me up. Why can't I just see a guy, fall in love and be with him forever? Why does meeting another guy complicates things so much? For goodness sake's, I'm just twelve! Why should I deal with this type of things now? Or maybe I'm making things more difficult then it was. Maybe it is really simple. Oh well...

Let's talk about something else. My grades in school are pretty good, higher than average. I try to do everything the "right" way. And to other people, I'm perfect. I want to scream. I'm not perfect! No one is! Some people might appreciate this comment. But not me! That's not me, I'm not perfect. They never saw me mess up. Every time I mess up, I mess up bad. They just don't know, how can I be perfect?

I'm confused.

I wish I can sort out my feelings. I want to be happy my whole life, no matter how short it is. (Am I cursing myself?) Never mind. I want everyone in the world to be happy. That's my wish.

_Sora_

*^*^*^End of Chapter 2^*^*^*

Author's Note (again): I know this chapter is boring, but it just shows how Sora is getting to know Yamato and her other classmates and how's she's confused about everything in her life. Next chapter will be better!! Promise!!

Note to kiki089: Thank you for R+R. It's obvious where I got my story now, eh? You should know...I know you do...

Other stories I've written: Impossible Love

Lost Love

PPL...R+R!!!


	4. Dear Diary

Author's Note: In this chapter, Sora's mood changed a lot. Other than confused and worried, her diary entries now shows obession and signs of longing. She also seems more happy. I guess that's a change from other chapters. I used diary format this time 'cause I was getting kind of bored. Just thought that this would be a nice change.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? Oh well…I guess I do…I don't own Digimon!! I own Hioki and Sora's classmates. That's all!!!

Never Had a Dream Come True

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 4 

Dear Diary

__

Dear Diary,

Ever felt that when you are close to the one you like, you would feel very happy? I suppose everyone feels that way. We=re back from March Break and the janitors moved our desks after they finished cleaning the floor. Now I sit in front of Yamato! Way closer then before. So cool! Also we had gym, so we played basketball. Guess what? I was on his team! At times when we were defending or trying to get the ball at the same time, we would bump slightly into each other. I don=t mind though because I get to feel him and be close to him. What a great day!

Sora

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

Dear Diary, 

Now I totally love gym. You know why? It=s because we=re having this basketball class tournament so we=ll be in the same team all the time until the championships! That means I=ll be with Yamato every time we have gym. That=s so cool! I am so happy!

Today, we also had an all-grade presentation, so I was sitting with Hioki and she made me sit beside _Yamato. Oh my gosh! Our knees were touching the whole time. I nearly thought I had a fever because my red-hot ears. Thank goodness no one noticed. I=m happy!_

Sora

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

Dear Diary,

Today we had an all-grade trip to the police station. At one point I was really close to Taichi and another time I was really close to Yamato. I really miss Taichi but I do feel attracted to Yamato.

Also since our trip was only half- day, Stanley and I stayed in during lunch recess to count the money for another trip. I stole Yamato's pencil case and put it in my desk. He soon found out after recess but I felt so happy that I can touch something of his!

I wonder where Taichi's desk is?

Sora

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

Dear Diary,

After school because the people on the first stop of our bus didn't come on to the bus so we took the shorter way back home. Then me, Hioki and Mimi saw something really funny. First we passed by Richard climbing a small tree, missed a footing and fell. The way he fell was so funny. He didn't get hurt so…then the really funny part. First we saw Yamato and Michael Morra running slow-motion and stopped beside the crossing guard. Then they started to do some really funnny actions like teasing. Ara then came running across from the other side, hands out in a claw-form like a monster! We couldn't help but laugh. It was so funny! You should have seen it. So funny! Haha!

Sora

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

Dear Diary,

We had gym again. It was the semi-finals and we won! So we get to go to the championships! Anyways, Yamato scratched himself! It was so red. I asked him at least three times if he was okay. Was I too obvious? Poor Yamato.

Sora

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

Dear Diary,

I heard when you write you tend to write out what or who you're really thinking of. Let's try:

Yamato, Yamato, Yamato, Yamato, Yamato, Taichi oh no! Again. Yamato, Yamato, Yamato, Taichi. There's something wrong with me! I give up! They just keepin appearing together.

Sora

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

Dear Diary, 

Today is the championships for basketball. That means I got to be with Yamato together for the whole lunch recess. We were at times very close but we didn't bump into each other.

Also I went to chat online today and guess what happened? Yamato asked me himself if I liked him! Oh my gosh! Do you believe that he actually asked it? I lied. I said no. I desperatedly wanted to say yes but that won't help. The girl they say he likes, Veronica, asked me the same question. Sometimes I wonder if they were meant for each other. I hope not. Yamato…

Sora

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

Dear Diary,

There's around two more months before this school year ends. I'm still confused between Yamato and Taichi. I heard that Taichi will move next year to another school. I hope not! I'll miss him no matter what. I still feel attracted to both of them…

I feel like I'm going crazy. I miss Taichi.

Sora 

*^*^*^End of Chapter 4^*^*^*


	5. Another End

Author's Note: This is a short chapter…actually all my chapters are short…there's nothing really special…I don't got much inspiration yet…so…not much updates will be done in the near future…I desperately want to finish this story though…I got the ending all figured out…I so do not want to write the rest of the middle part…I'm very desperate…

Thanks go out to SKYE for not, I repeat, for not reviewing my story enough though she's reading it…she's really, really mean…How could you do this to me??!! I'm getting mad…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon…don't sue…I'm planning to spend my money on more anime…you do want me to write more different types of stories right? So don't stop my inspirations from coming!! I want to own Taichi though…I wouldn't mind…

Never Had a Dream Come True

By Sakura Kinomto

Chapter 5 Another End

"What are you doing?" asked Sora as she watched in wonder as Yamato took a sticky note and wrote 'I'm gay' on it. He sneaked behind Stanley and stuck it on his back. He turned around quickly and grinned at Sora. "Revenge is sweet."

It was indoor recess and Stanley had just planted a piece of tape on Yamato's back. Thanks to Sora, now Stanley's back has a sticky note declaring he's gay. Sora laughed. The silliness within this revenge was very funny.

Finally Stanley noticed the note on his back and took it off with some struggle. He grabbed a candy wrapper off Yamato's desk and folded a little airplane. He flew the plane right into Yamato's hair.

Yamato glared at Stanley as he tried to find the airplane. When he found it, he flew it back to Stanley. The airplane went back and forth until the bell rang. Sora laughed during this whole time, watching them.

"You guys…are so…silly…" Sora choked out the words as she tried not to laugh. Yamato and Stanley grinned at her. "I told you, revenge is sweet," replied Yamato.

The class immediately settled down as the teacher came into the room. Sora calmed down and thought, "Yamato…that was a very good recess…actually that was one of my best recesses ever." She smiled. "Yamato…"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Sora!" The brown hair girl looked up and saw Hikari and…Taichi? Sora felt her heart skipped a beat. "Hey Hikari. Hey, Taichi. What are you doing here?"

"Getting a CD of course," responded Hikari. "I pulled my brother here to keep me company."

Sora nodded. "I see. I'm just browsing around."

"are you done yet Kari?" asked Taichi. He looked and sounded impatient. Hikari giggled, "Sorry, he's a little grumpy because we've been in here too long in his opinion."

The other girl smiled. "That's okay." Just as long as she could see him…

"Kari!" Hikari looked at her brother and sighed. "Okay, got to go now Sora. Bye!" Taichi waved goodbye.

Sora's eyes followed them out the store. That…was quite unbelievable.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"What?!" Everyone on the schoolyard turned towards where the shout came from. Sora blushed in embarrassment. She didn't mean to be loud. She lowered her voice and asked the girl beside her. "Hikari, you mean the rumours are true? You're seriously changing schools?" Hikari nodded. "Oh, I'll miss you," exclaimed Sora. "And Taichi," she said silently to herself.

"I'll miss you too. You've been such a good friend to me even though we do have an age difference between us," said Hikari.

Sora smiled and patted Hikari's back. "Friends does not have to worry about age. Besides, you're only one year younger than I am. You'll be in Canada still so we can meet together." Hikari smiled back at her and nodded.

Unknown to the fifth grader, Sora's mind was filled up with other thoughts like…how much she was going to miss Taichi…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Come on, let's get us some seats."

Sora pulled her two friends, Vanessa and Shirley to a table. She giggled. They're so lucky! Their class get to work in the library with air-conditioning for one period. It was so stuffy in the classroom. The whole class was settling down in the library picking a table with their friends. Sora and her friends have picked a round table and they were sitting down.

Soon everyone was quiet due to he work they were doing. Sora was concentrating on her work when she heard shuffling of chairs. She looked up and saw that it was her two friends. "What are you doing?" asked Sora. They were moving closer to her, leaving a space in font of her.

The two smiled a secret smile. "Look ahead," replied Vanessa. Sora looked and blushed almost instantly. Yamato was sitting at the table in front of them and her seat gave her the perfect view of him.

"What are you guys thinking of?" asked Sora angrily. (A/N: Well…tried to be angry anyways…)

Shirley laughed, "A way to make your dream come true."

"I don't like him," denied Sora.

"You do and stop denying. Just enjoy this spot of yours."

Sora sneaked a look towards Yamato. Okay, maybe she was enjoying this spot…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

Dear Diary,

Today was the last day of school and it was such great fun. Last day of school means nothing to do except for cleaning out our desks. My whole class spent time fooling around while I spent time taking pictures of people without them knowing. I got one or two pictures of Yamato but then they're not very clear. Blame my camera for being an I-Zone.

To tell the truth, I already know my class for nest year. Thanks to Mr.Nosworthy for leaving the class list on his desk for anyone to see. I'm in the class I want to be in and I'm with Yamato again! I feel so happy. Wonder if Kathy and Monique will be in my class as well? Hope so…

I'm going to Japan for the summer, so I won't get to see my friends or him. But then Japan isn't so bad. I'll miss my friends and him though.

Oh yeah, we had our last water fight of the year and it was so much fun! I got soaking wet. Thank goodness the principal didn't notice otherwise we'd be in big trouble.

Yamato…Taichi…I still can't figure out whom I like more…

Sora

*^*^*^End of Chapter 5^*^*^*


	6. Summer, Memories

Author's Note: Very short chapter…oh well…please R+R!! I don't mind if you submit some suggestions as well! 

Never Had a Dream Come True

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 6               Summer, Memories

                Sora skipped through the mall looking at the endless shops. Shopping always make her happy but only when she's shopping for herself. It's also her favourite thing to do in Japan. As she walked passed the shops, something caught her attention. She leaned towards the shop window. There on a display shelf sat a black rope necklace with a Chinese character dangling from it. The word for dragon. It was the exact necklace Yamato has as well, except for the rope. His was more like think string with some beads as well. Suddenly, she wanted to buy that necklace.

                "Want to but that necklace, Sora?" asked her mother who was looking in with her. Sora nodded. The two walked into the store. While her mother paid for the necklace, Sora wandered around the shop. There were many other pretty necklaces but none caught her attention. Her mother handed her the little bag that held her new necklace. Sora took it carefully into her hands. She was obsessed, wasn't she?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Dear Diary,_

_                Today I brought a new necklace, the exact one Yamato has. The Chinese character for dragon. Before today, I thought I liked Taichi more because I missed him so much. Right now, I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I'll never see Taichi again and that's why I miss him so much. All I know right now is I still have feelings for both Taichi and Yamato. I really, really want to figure out who I like better. IF I could figure it out, maybe my life will be better._

_                Maybe coming back to Japan isn't such a good idea after all because it gives me too much time to think. At least if I was in Canada, I cam hang out with my friends and my mind off stuff. IN Japan, there's not much to do. I mean, shopping is fun but not if you go every day._

_                I feel really…stupid. You know why? For a few years, I have been taught to never underestimate yourself and enjoy life as yourself. You have to accept who you are. Right now, I don't think I can. No matter how many times I've read about it, no matter how many times I've been taught, I still feel insecure. Why? I can't even answer that. Maybe it's a part of life. That everyone has to feel insecure at times. It just can't be changed._

_                I need strength. I really, really need it. I feel so helpless now. I can't do anything. I really want to be closer friends with Yamato and Taichi but I can't. Nothing seems possible right now. Why do I feel so weak? Why? Answer me!_

_                Kami-sama, answer my question! Some people don't ask You for an easier life but make them a stronger person. Doesn't everyone thought need to learn on their own? So basically You're not much help are you, Kami-sama? You're there, but you can't do anything to help us, can you? Kami-sama…I really would like some help right now…_

                                                                                                                                                                Sora 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Author's Note: Kami-sama means God…I just thought that was better than just saying God…=P...so yeah…__


	7. Dreams

Author's Note: So..chapter 7 of this story…since the last chapter was short…this slightly longer chapter makes up for it…I hope anywayz…If anyone asks about the dreams…just remember dreams does not have to make sense…so don't about them…okay? Remember to R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…but if anyone let me own them...I wouldn't mind at all!!!

Never Had a Dream Come True

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 7               Dreams

                One day, two days, three days…One week have passed since school has started. Life was…Sora sighed. Life was weird. First of all, Taichi was not there. He was going to be in her class but he wasn't there. Second, Yamato was in her class. So she was happy yet missing something. Every day, she wore dragon necklace.

                "You have the same necklace as me."

                Sora looked at Yamato. "Oh, you…" She was going to say 'You finally noticed.' "Yeah, I guess."

                Yamato grinned at her, "So, can I say you copied me?"

                The girl scrunched her nose, "Copy? I just saw the necklace in Japan and thought it looked nice. I didn't even think about your necklace until I came back." She said this with her fingers crossed.

                "That's okay. You look cute in it anyways." He grinned again and walked away.

                "Oh, tha…What?" What did he just say to her? Sora felt blush creeping up her cheeks.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Sora ran, darting through the trees. She watched the shadow in front of her running through the woods. He was looking for it. He'll never find it though. She will catch him and put him in jail. She went closer towards the shadow. He was getting closer but he'll never notice. It was in a very safe place._

_                Pak! Sora lifted her face from the forest ground. She sat up and looked back. Where did that stupid log come from? Suddenly pain shot through her leg. She cried out in pain. Slowly, she stood up carefully, trying to get out of the woods._

_                "Are you okay, Sora?"_

_                The girl looked at the boy in front of her. "I'm okay, Lee. Let the game continue." She took a step and fell back down, flat on her face. She bit her lip, feeling the throb in her ankle. She tried to stand back up. She started to fall again but a pair of hands caught her just in time._

_                "Just stay put, Sora," ordered Lee.  "The game if off between us. Let the rest of the class deal with the game. Now, your ankle is the most important thing. Which ankle?" Sora motioned towards her left ankle. Lee touched back her swollen ankle and she swallowed a cry. "This looks pretty bad," observed the boy. "Maybe you should cry or something. It seems like you're holding back your tears."_

_                Sora blinked and felt tears falling down her eyes. She was holding back tears. Helping her, Lee led her to a log to sit on and sat down beside her. "You okay?" asked Lee as he pulled Sora's head towards his own shoulder. Sora just kept on crying._

_                Crack! Tears stopped when Sora spotted Yamato behind a tree. When Yamato started to run away, Sora started to go after him. Except she forgot about her ankle. She was falling yet again and Lee caught her once more. This time, though, her lips brushed past his cheek. Her eyes blinked. Blush crept up her cheeks as she looked into Lee's eyes…_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

                Her eyes opened. It was after a few seconds that the girl got her mind into focus. "What was that?" wondered Sora. "Why was I dreaming about Lee and Yamato?" With her eyes staring at the ceiling, Sora started reasoning with herself. "Why was Lee in my dream, Yamato makes sense, but Lee? Is it my hormones or something? Or maybe it's just because he was nice to me. In the dream, Yamato ran away. Was it because he likes me and was jealous? But then, that's not real so it doesn't really matter, right? And why am I reasoning with myself right now?" Sora gave up and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep again.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

                "Yamato, give me back my hat!" Sora ran after the blonde-hair boy. How could Yamato take her hat like that? He just snuck up behind her and just took her hat off her head. "Yamato!  
 Her eyes spotted some of her classmates snickering at the side. Great, now they'll tease her about Yamato. She picked up her pace. One, two, three…Sora caught Yamato by the wrist. "Yamato, will you please give me back my hat?"

                The boy smirked. "Try getting it." His hand moved the hat from up to the air, behind Sora's back, behing his own. Sora, still holding on to his wrist, tried to get the hat. The two twisted about. Yamato with a grin on his face while Sora has a frown.

                Finally, Sora got annoyed. She punched Yamato on the arm. "Just give it back to me, Yamato."

                "Give me a peck on the cheek then."

                "What?"

                Yamato laughed at the girls' red face. "Just joking," he said as he put the hat back on her head. He patted her on the head. Then the bell rang. "Come one, let's go back to class." Sora followed him, still blushing.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

                _Two people sat on the grass on the ground. "Fun?" a girl voice asked._

_                The boy answered, "Yeah, you should have come with me. The rides were amazing. The roller coaster was crazy! There were at least three 360 degrees and…it was just crazy. I should have bought you at least some cotton candy or something."_

_                Laughing, the girl spoke again, "Don't mind."_

_                "I know you don't mind but still I wanted you to come and all. What did you do anyways on that day?"_

_                "Play."_

_                "You played basketball all by yourself?"_

_                The girl shook her head. "A while."_

_                Frowning, the boy answered, "Only a while. Then what did you do after?"_

_                "Play."_

_                "You went online the rest of the day?" The girl shook her head. "Then you watched television and helped your mom?" She nodded. "Oh, you should have come. You would have so much more fun than staying at home."_

_                The girl shook her head and smiled. "Love," she whispered as she hugged him._

_                "I love you too."_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

                Sora's mind wandered as she ate her lunch. She flushed as she thought of her dream last night. The boy and girl were actually Yamato and her. It seems like she had some trouble with words yet Yamato understood her perfectly. It was weir. It was very weird.

                "Sora, come one. Let's hide this."

                The girl looked up and saw Monique holding Yamato's binder. Sora grinned. In her classroom, all students sat in groups. Every group is full except for Sora's group. Four people were in her group including Monique but there are five desks in the group, so they have an empty desk. Yamato made a habit of leaving his stuff in the desk. Now he was officially placed his things in danger. "So, where should we hide it?"

                Monique looked around and though for a moment. "How about there?" She was pointing at the radiator under a table. Sora giggled. The two balanced the binder on the radiator and came out under the table, chuckling. They whispered what they did into Kathy's ears. Then all three of them started to giggle.

                Yamato came towards them since the bags were closest to them. He looked at them weirdly. He placed his lunch back into his bag and crouched down to tie his shoelaces. The three cracked up even more because he didn't see the binder, which was very visible in his position. The boy looked confused and asked them, "What are you guys laughing about?" The girls just kept on laughing and giggling.

                Soon, it was near the end of the day. Yamato crouched down in front of the empty desk. "Where's my binder?" he asked Sora.

                Sora giggled. She pointed at the radiator under the table. "It's right behind you."

                Yamato looked behind him. He looked back at Sora and smiled sheepishly. "I guess you got me." Sora smiled.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

                _"Would you go to the dance with me?"_

_                Sora turned around and looked at Lee in surprise. "What? I'm sorry…I mean…I…"_

_                "Would you go to the dance with me?" Lee repeated._

_                The girl blushed. "I…I… I'll go with you, Lee."_

_                Lee smiled happily.  "Great, Sora." He gave her a quick hug and walked away._

_                The girl strolled around the yard. Did she just accept Lee's invitation? Why did she do that? She wanted to go with Yamato, didn't she? Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and found Yamato looking nervously at her. "Yes, Yamato?"_

_                "Um…can I ask you something?" Sora's hearted skipped a beat. Was it what she was thinking? She nodded. "Would you go to the dance with me?"_

_                "Yes, I would…" Yamato's face lit up. "But I'm already going with Lee." Yamato's face fell. "I'm sorry, Yamato. If you asked earlier, I would have said yes, but…I'm so sorry."_

_                Yamato suddenly hugged the girl. "That's okay, Sora. At least, I know you would have said yes. Just remember that you'll always be my first option for a dance partner, okay? I'll ask you again." He kissed her cheek. "Remember that, okay?"_

_                "Yes, I'll remember."_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Dear Diary,_

_                                I've been having these dreams lately. They're weird. All have Yamato in them but two of them have Lee in them as well. What's with me? It's so strange. _

_                I like being in the same class with Yamato. It's fun hiding his stuff practically all the time. It's great to see him, to hear his voice and his laugh and feel his presence around me. It's just great._

_Sora                       _

^*^*^End of Chapter 7^*^*^


End file.
